


It's all just love, isn't it?

by Lilacpotter



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:41:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacpotter/pseuds/Lilacpotter
Summary: In a world where dating someone other than your soulmate is frowned upon, Isak and Even- two boys who most probably aren't each others' soulmates -fall in love.Featuring: secret dating, fake rivalry, a bit of heartbreak and Magnus's love for cats.
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo, another Wip! I really couldn't wait to get this out here, this idea has been haunting my mind for several days.  
> So obviously this is a soulmate au, but the first chapter doesn't talk much about it. I'm gonna get into it in the next chapter. I just wanted to give you all an insight on Isak and Even's relationship first. So, enjoy, I guess? <3

The doors of the elevator closed, sliding back in smoothly a few seconds after the people walked out. Isak caught a glimpse of the second year girls waving at the fucker beside him in the lift as they walked away, giggling and blushing. _Can’t_ _they give him a break?_

Once the elevator doors shut back in completely, enveloping them in silence once more, Isak sighed aloud and dropped his weight onto the dark silver, polished wall behind him. The day had been so tiring, with him almost getting caught texting in his chemistry class while laughing at some memes, Magnus yelling his ‘astounding’ idea to start a _cat_ club to impress his new crush who was a third-year girl named Marie at their cafeteria table, and Isak having to spend two and half hours in the library completing his bio thesis that was due tomorrow. It was a long day.

He heard a soft laugh from his side and he turned his head to glare at the delighted beanpole that was leaning against the sidewall. “What’s so funny?” Isak scoffed.

He watched Even push himself off from the wall and walk towards him as soon as the elevator started moving again. “Nothing. You look cute when you are so done with everything.” He teased, reaching his hand up and stroking Isak’s cheekbones.

Isak rolled his eyes. “You’re heartless.” He accused, leaning into the touch. His heartwarming up again slowly. 

“Me?” Even widened his eyes. “Isak, _you_ were the one sending me sexts in the middle of my football practice. Do you realize how painful it was for me to hide my boner while running around in my _football_ _shorts_? How am I the heartless one?” he dropped his hand from Isak’s cheek to clutch at his chest.

Isak let out a low whine, wanting to grab his hand back and put it back on his cheek. And so he did, he put Even’s hand where it belonged to: to his cheek. He didn’t care if he was being a grumpy boyfriend right now, he had spent enough days without having Even all to himself, the least he could get to be now was be as possessive and demanding as he could. “Because you just are.” He insisted, nuzzling into Even’s palm.

It wasn’t true. But it wasn’t false either. Both of them were on equal terms in being heartless, but Isak could argue Even was even more so than himself. Because he was. It wasn’t fair for Even to walk out of the gym class every day, looking so hot and flushed like a model from some commercial, then give Isak flirty smiles and winks from across the yard as he walked off from the library back to his dorm at the very same time. No. It wasn’t fair.

“You’re so stubborn,” Even said, then leaned in towards Isak to kiss him with a smile. Isak made a face at the taller boy and leaned in to capture his lips too, but he moved his head away right before their lips touched. So they ended up brushing each others’ lips instead.

“No, not here,” He said hastily, placing a hand on Even’s chest and pushing him away softly as he checked the security camera that was boring its red light onto them creepily. Isak wanted to say a ‘fuck you’ to it. 

“No one will see us, Isak.” Even insisted, leaning back in again but Isak shook his head at him. _No way were they getting caught tonight._

“You don’t know that.” He pointed out stubbornly, raising his chin. “Anyone could be watching the cameras now, Ev.” _Especially Arthur, the night shift guy, the nosy douche._

Even rolled his eyes, and Isak wanted to protest that it was his thing, but before he could do so, Even reached his hand out and turned off the lights in the elevator in one swift move, drenching them in sudden darkness the next second. Isak let out a gasp. _The hell._

Two big hands wrapped around his waist suddenly and a pair of soft lips pressed hard against his’. _Even was kissing him._

“Even, I _swear_ ,” Isak whined against his mouth, feeling euphoric all of a sudden. He had missed this. “if anyone checks the cameras, omg.” Isak tried to pull off from the kiss but Even held him tight.

“Kjaere, no one will find out.” Even whispered, kissing him deeper and making Isak’s toes curl. Isak went weak at the nickname, his hairs raised and his neck warmed up. _Even knew. He knew Isak liked that name way too much though he had never told him. He knew how pliant Isak went in his arms whenever Even uttered it._

So Isak let out a sigh and gave in, kissing him back just as fervently, shoving his tongue against the others’ mouth and licking him. Isak’s heart pounded in his chest. At least they were in the dark now. Even if Arthur tried to squint his eyes at his screen, he wouldn’t be able to make out the outlines of the two boys kissing. Isak only hoped he wouldn’t interrogate them both about this tomorrow.

Even had him pressed against the back wall of the elevator with one leg between Isak’s thighs, and they both were panting like gross teenagers.

“Fuck Even.” Isak moaned loudly before he gasped and put a hand to his mouth. Even laughed and only kissed him deeper, and Isak could taste something akin to raspberries on Even’s tongue. It felt good. He was consumed by Even’s senses and his cologne.

He had no idea for how long they’d been making out- it felt like seconds and ages at the same time –by the time the elevator doors slid open and they jumped apart from each other.

Giggling, they sneakily made their way through the floor, turning right and then finding the corridor to be empty. Isak pulled Even by his hand to the dorm at the end as he took out the keys, a hand in front of his jeans shielding his hard-on. 

.

“Where is Eva?” Even asked once Isak closed the door behind them, locking them safely in his dorm.

It was warm and cozy inside. There were only two beds in the room, resting on either side silently. The right one was Eva’s, completely clean and tidy, unlike Isak’s which was messy, dumped with books and clothes. A soft warm yellow lamplight was glowing by Isak’s desk.

“She’s sleeping at Noora’s tonight,” Isak said, pushing the stuff off his bed carelessly before hitting the mattress and pulling Even onto his top urgently.

“Whoa whoa, calm down.” Even laughed. “I see.” He continued then, huffing as he readjusted himself on Isak’s top. “How long will she stay there?”

Isak smelled Even’s perfume and sighed. “Just for tonight,” he replied.

He watched Even pout in disappointment. And Isak couldn’t agree with his reaction more.

“Why couldn’t my roommate be you?” Isak whined softly, playing with Even’s hair.

“Baby, you know I don’t live in the college dorms.” Even said sadly, trailing his fingers along Isak’s jaw.

“That’s unfair.” Isak pouted.

“And even if I was living, I doubt me and you would be roomed together.” Even raised an eyebrow.

Isak sighed. Of course. The Uni officials knew way too much about Isak and Even. They would never in a million years put them both together in the same room.

“We will live in our own home in the future.” Even said then, obviously noticing Isak’s despair. He had a fond look on his face. It melted Isak a bit from the insides.

“Really?” He quirked his lip up.

“Yes,”

“Promise to me, then.” Isak raised his chin.

Even smiled at him. “I Promise.”

Isak smiled back at him, letting himself believe his words though they were very unlikely to ever become true.  
  


“So..” Even started, looking at the floor. “Aren’t you going to clean up the mess, Mr. Know-it-all?” He pointed to the many books and clothes lying on the floor.

“Fuck off, don't call me that." Isak shoved him lightly. "And now? No way.” He frowned at his stuff on the floor.

“Baby, the last time I came, it was just as much worse as it is right now.” Even said, bumping his nose into Isak’s. “You have a popular, hot third year lying on your bed right now. Where are your manners?”

“Manners, my ass,” Isak scoffed. “You have a soon-to-be-biophysics major pinned under you, how come I don’t get any respect?”

Even’s face morphed into amusement. “Oh really? Since when did three whole years start being ‘soon’ for you?”

Isak groaned. “You suck.”

“I’ve been told.” Even smirked, making Isak groan louder.

“You’re annoying,” Isak mumbled as Even then started peppering feather-light kisses along his neck as he laughed softly.

Isak let out a sigh, stretching his neck further like a cat so Even could have more access there. He had his hands buried in Even’s hair, legs on either side of Even’s waist, and he was feeling blissful. He was on cloud nine. And he couldn’t believe he had Even on top of him. This beautiful, ridiculous giraffe.

“Ouch!” He let out a small shriek when he felt Even’s teeth biting into his neck painfully. 

He heard the fucker laugh before he continued licking and biting his neck. And Isak was too tired to stop him. His bones were aching, and it was Wednesday, fucking hell. He still had two more days to survive until he could escape somewhere with Even for the weekend in secret. Somewhere private and safe hopefully.

Isak reluctantly tried pulling Even off from him, _they still had to fuck and Isak was already too tired and moaning-_

_“_ What’s wrong, baby,” Even stared at him in confusion, those big blue eyes boring into him questioningly.

“We need to fuck, Even.” Isak said as if it was obvious. It was obvious. Even knew it. He just fucked with him sometimes.

“We need to ‘make love’ is what you mean.” Even scoffed.

Isak let out a groan. “Ugh _Make love?_ Who even says that anymore _?”_

_“_ We do.” Even shrugged, grinning as he made a move to get off Isak.

“Come on, Even,” Isak insisted, pulling him back down, and urging him to kiss him again.

“Say it then.” Even said.

“Say what?”

“You know what.”

“I'm not saying it.”

"Oh, you are."

"Nope,"

"Alright then, you are not getting any tonig-"

"Even! No, stay! I hate you."

"You don't." 

"Ugh, okay. I love you. But seriously?"

Even only shrugged at him, smiling. 

Isak rolled his eyes at Even, and when he noticed the taller boy wasn’t going to budge, he sighed.

“Alright, _make love_ to me then. For god’s sake.” He groaned, horrified that he had just said that out loud. God, Even was going to be the death of him. 

“Oh yeah?” Even’s eyes widened in mischief. He looked way too happy, Isak wanted to kiss the stupid smile off his face.

“Yeah,” Isak said, glaring. His eyes were barely open at this point, and Isak knew he was gonna fall asleep if Even didn’t start doing anything right now. Even was still grinning at him stupidly.

“Why are you smiling that way?” Isak frowned. He was tired and he finally had Even with him for after a whole month. A whole month. And this fucker was making him wait more.

“I’m sorry, baby, but we are not going to make love now.” Even said simply, lifting himself off from Isak and leaving him gaping.

“What the fuck? Why?” Isak’s frown deepened and he made grabby hands at Even to pull him back down.

“Relax baby. Look at you, so tired and needy. You are like a kitten right now.” Even said, smiling at Isak’s scoff and moving down to remove Isak’s pants and boxers. Isak gasped as the chilly air hit his skin suddenly, making him shiver and reach out for Even’s warmth.

“I’m not a fucking kitten.” He complained. Even took off his shirt too then, and all but crawled between Isak’s legs. 

“What are you doing? You said we won’t fuck.” Isak said, barely blinking because his eyes kept nodding off. His mind was spinning with lust but his body was too tired. Why did it have to be like this? Isak hated it.

“Shh,” Even threw Isak’s clothes away to the floor before he started peppering little kisses along his inner thighs. Isak squirmed, clutching the pillow with both his hands, biting at it already. It was all too much and not enough at once. He hoped no one was around their dorm outside to figure what was going on.

“What are you doing?” He moaned.

“I’m gonna suck you off.” He heard Even say.

When Isak opened his eyes back up, Even was staring at him from between his legs, his blue eyes dark and filled with lust. He was breathtaking. Isak couldn’t take his eyes off him though he was too tired.

Even’s eyes trailed all over Isak’s naked body until they finally rested on his eyes.

“You are going to lay there being your beautiful self,” He said, making Isak shiver. “And I’m going to suck you off now, and then you’re going to fall asleep. Okay?” He asked softly, his hand stroking Isak’s left thigh. “You need to rest.” He added.

Isak licked his lips, and even in this hazy state of mind, he wanted to protest. No, he couldn’t settle for a blowjob, he hadn’t waited a whole month just for this. He wanted to feel Even, in him, outside him, everywhere. He missed his skin. It was painful to watch Even walk out in the hallways looking gorgeous and all sorts of hot but not being able to do anything about it. It was painful to watch him outside and not scream out to everyone that he was his boyfriend. Isak wanted to protest.

But when he felt Even biting his skin down _there_ softly, everything started spinning again and the previous thoughts whooshed past his tired brain.

“O- Okay,” he found himself nodding, his treacherous body giving along to the blissful sensation down there. He gasped when he felt Even’s mouth on him, wet and warm, hot and taking him all in at once. Isak wanted to combust.

“Gosh I missed this,” he moaned again, making Even chuckle, the vibrations of it making his dick twitch in excitement.

He could already feel himself glaring at Even in the hallway the next day, but for now, Isak couldn’t help but take whatever he could get.

He moaned and writhed under Even’s touch, feeling like he was in heaven. He definitely must be. It was too good to be true. Even took him all in and Isak clasped onto his hair tightly, lifting his legs up and all but throwing them on Even’s shoulders.

He fell asleep before Even could completely clean him up.

.

Isak woke up to someone cuddling him from behind and for a second, panic settled in his stomach when he felt someone’s palm pressing to his flat stomach, but then the last memories slowly flooded to him and he let out a sigh. It was only Even.

His boyfriend was snoring softly from behind him by the time Isak turned around slowly, puffs of hot air slapped Isak’s shoulders and he reveled in it for a while. Feeling warm and contented. He dreamed about the future where he could wake up to this every single morning without having to worry about what anyone would say or think if they knew. He dreamed. Of them both being their sappy selves out in public, or at their home surrounded by friends and family. Like Eva and Noora. Magnus and Vilde. 

He dreamed. It was too easy to dream, but for it to happen in real, there was only a slight chance. A very tiny one. And so Isak sighed, trying not to will himself down that route this early in the morning.

He checked his phone. There was no message from Eva, so Isak let his head fall back to his pillow.

“Morning, baby,” He whispered when he noticed Even’s eyelids flutter. He was sleeping on Isak’s favorite pillow, one that he had saved just for Even. Eva never understood his attachment to it. Vilde even more so.

_‘Are you sure he doesn’t have objectophilia, Eva?” Vilde had asked one noon when she had visited their dorm to gossip and found Isak hugging Even’s pillow on his bed and wallowing in melancholy. Even had gone on tour with his parents for two whole months and Isak was missing him._

_‘What the fuck is that.’ Isak groaned._

_‘It’s a term used for people who fall in love with objects, Isak. A senior once told me.’_

_‘Fuck you,’_

_‘What. It’s not wrong, okay? We will accept you no matter what, Isak. Don’t be embarrassed. Look, we even accepted you as gay. What are you worrying about?’_

_To his horror, even Eva joined in. ‘Omg, Isak. Is it true? You know, uh, it’s not like, bad or anything? We love you Issy.’_

_‘Yeah, and your pillow too.’ Vilde added._

_‘You can come out to us. We won’t tell anyone unless you want us to.’_

_‘Ugh. I don’t have it. What the fuck!” Isak groaned again. ‘Just leave me alone, Vilde. Eva, you too. What the hell.’_

A smile spread on his boyfriend’s face when he saw that Isak was already awake. “Good morning,”

He leaned in and they both kissed for a while. Soft and sweet. Unlike those of the previous nights’.

“Sleep well?” Even asked, pushing the blanket away and exposing their naked bodies to the morning sunlight.

“Yea,” Isak replied, stretching his arms above his head and letting out a yawn.

He blushed when he saw Even boring his eyes onto his body, scanning him and licking his lips.

“What.”

Even looked up at him, eyes wide and looking interested. “Nothin’, can’t believe I missed out on having sex with you.” He said, his voice deep and low. Isak flushed. 

“And whose fault is that?” He whispered lowly, gasping when he felt Even’s fingers trailing down his spine.

Even grinned, obviously pleased with Isak’s reaction. “I couldn’t take advantage of you when you were tired.” He said.

“You wouldn’t be taking advantage of me, what the fuck.” Isak scowled. He could feel himself go hard again quickly.

“Maybe.. but, now we can have sex,” Even said, staring down at Isak’s crotch interestedly before crawling over him and pinning him to the bed with a playful grin.

“No, we can’t,” Isak said immediately. As much as he wished they could, it just wasn’t possible. “Eva will be here any minute, you have to leave.” He told Even.

“Baby, it’s what- ” Even said, looking around and grabbing Isak’s phone. “-six-thirty?” He said after checking the time. “Eva is with her girlfriend, you are telling me she’s gonna leave hers’ this soon?” He raised an eyebrow, and it did things to Isak. He was weak for this kind of little things that Even always did. Isak knew Even was doing that to get his attention, to get him to agree to their morning sex.

So Isak rolled his eyes. “You know Eva’s always early, Ev. We can’t take the risk.” He insisted, looking at Even meaningfully.

The taller boy pouted at him a few seconds after before collapsing back onto the bed with a sigh. 

“Why is the world so unfair?” He asked, staring at the ceiling. 

“You are so dramatic,” Isak shook his head, silently agreeing with him. He leaned in and stole another kiss, watching Even pout at him cutely. “Get up now,” he said, getting off the bed himself and bending down to pick up Even’s clothes from the mess.

He put a hasty hand to his back, covering his ass when he heard Even let out an impressed whistle. Asshole.

“Here,” Isak threw the clothes to Even with a glare. He started searching for a fresh pair of boxers himself and put them on as soon as he found one.

“You’re so adorable,” Even teased as soon as he put his clothes on and got off the bed.

“Am not,” Isak said, then frowned when he saw Even picking the books off the floor. “What are you doing?”

“Clearing your mess, baby.” The older boy said, then proceeding to fold Isak’s clothes as if it was an everyday task for him.

“What? No!” Isak said, frowning. “Even. You should leave. I will do it by myself later.”

Even gave him a pointed look, one that said ‘are you sure?’ He knew him too well.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Yes, I will. Maybe in the evening.” He scoffed when Even’s brow raised higher. “I will. I promise.” He insisted but it sounded fake to his own ears. “But you should leave now, Ev.” He got back to the point again, ignoring the blush on his cheeks. "Seriously." 

Even let out a sigh. He dropped the clothes and stepped closer to Isak, then took his face in his hands. “Relax, babe. Nothing will happen, okay?” He said, and gosh, his eyes. Isak wanted to drown in them. 

“But what if-”

“Shh” Even shut him up with another small kiss. “Nothing will happen.” He insisted, smiling, then turned back to his task. “You need to relax.”

Isak dropped back down to his bed. He felt himself melt at the sight of Even standing here, folding Isak’s clothes in his room. It felt so domestic. And he felt shit for not cleaning his bed before, but Even looked so damn good doing all this domestic stuff that Isak couldn’t help but just watch him fondly. So, he let himself have this for a while though his heart pounded a bit too loudly against his chest at the prospect of someone finding Even with him in his dorm.

Even was right. He seriously needed to relax.

Isak joined Even after that when his heart rate dropped and he calmed down again. They both gossiped about the Uni’s hot topics while folding clothes and arranging books as if they were a married couple. Isak watched Even frown, bitch about his teachers, talk about his movie projects, and listen to Isak’s ramblings about science with keen interest.

It was good.

They were good. 

.

“I miss making you scrambled eggs.” Even pouted at the door. He was purposefully prolonging his leave. Isak knew it. This sneaky fucker.

Isak leaned against the door. They were holding hands.

“I miss eating them,” Isak admitted.

“Yeah?” Even looked pleased.

“Yeah.”

“I’ll make you some this evening and sneak them to you.” He promised.

“You’ll sneak them to me?” Isak smiled.

Even nodded, inching closer to Isak’s face. “I will. And your favourite _kardemomme_ toasts too.” He imitated Isak’s voice, raising them a few octaves higher.

“Fuck off” Isak laughed, shoving Even away.

Even laughed and then kissed him softly. Isak kissed him back, tightening his grasp on Even’s hand. 

“Even, you should go,” Isak mumbled a few seconds later, breaking the kiss and looking around the suite. It was empty thankfully except for the occasional cleaner.

“One more kiss.” Even insisted, already stealing one.

“Go now,”

“Just one more.”

“Ugh”

“Bye!”

“Be careful!”

“I will darling, get inside before you get cold.”

“Fuck off”

Isak grinned as he watched Even turn the corner hurriedly. He closed the door behind him once he got inside.

.


	2. Chapter 2

“Isak!” Came Eva’s voice an hour after Even had left.

“Coming!” Isak hurried off to open the door to let her in. “Hey Eva,” He greeted her lazily as he flattened his curls which were getting fluffier by the minute. He had a nice, warm shower just a while ago and now he was wearing his favourite pair of jeans but nothing on the top.

Eva brought in a bunch of new flowery smells along with her as she waltzed into the room, making Isak frown a little and scrunch his nose up. She dropped her small backpack onto her bed before dipping the mattress with her own weight.

“The elevator isn’t working.” She complained with an exasperated sigh, and Isak noticed how she was wearing the same scarf that Noora had worn yesterday.

He frowned. “Again?”

“Again!” Eva cried, sitting straighter again. “Honestly, I don’t understand what the maintenance are up to. I had to climb six floors!”

Of course. Everyone knew how shit the maintenance here was. Especially for the dormitories.

Isak smirked a little. “At least it had to be much better than the gym class you try to skip everyday.”

Eva glared at him. “I don’t try to skip, okay? I just hang out with Noora because I can’t do it every evening after Uni.”

Isak nodded. “Sure, sure.”

He watched Eva roll her eyes, and lift her legs up to the bed to sit comfortably. A grumpy, morning Eva was a rare sight, and it was always a joy for Isak to tease her. But there were times when he crossed the line a bit too much and he ended up trying to convince her to talk to him for several days.

So, yeah. There was that.

Isak turned around and dropped the subject, silently cursing the maintenance people as he chose a red hoodie to wear.

“Omg, are you kidding me?!” Eva shrieked all of a sudden.

And he turned abruptly to find her staring at his bed with wide eyes.

“What?” Isak frowned.

“You made your bed finally?” She said.

Oh. 

“Um yeah?”

“No way! Oh my god, you have even folded your clothes up Isak.” Eva was standing now, looking Impressively around Isak’s space to see what else he had done. It annoyed Isak a bit. “That’s such a big achievement, Issy,”

“Piss off, Eva.” He scowled.

“What happened to the crabby blonde sloth that never cleaned its mess?” Eva wondered. “Who are you and what have you done to Isak?”

Isak rolled his eyes at her. “It’s not a big thing, and don’t call me that!” _And it was Even who did most of the cleaning._

“It is! Do you even remember how many times I kept asking you to clear up your bed. Thank god.” Eva dropped back to her bed with a pleased smile. She took her phone out and clicked a picture of Isak’s tidy bed. “I have to send a snap of this to the girls and Eskild. They’ll be shocked.”

Isak groaned to himself before turning back to his work. “Jeez, why are you like this?” 

“You love me though,” he heard Eva sing-song absently from behind.

“No way.” A small scoff from her. And Isak smiled.

“Fun night at Noora’s?” He asked, zipping his backpack up and putting it on a chair by his desk. He turned back to Eva.

“Yeah, of course.” Eva said, typing some text furiously onto her phone and grinning.

“Is it Noora?” Isak asked, dropping down beside Eva and pulling his eyebrows together.

“Nei. It’s Chris.”

“Chris? The girl who keeps sucking the spoon all the time?” He laughed.

“No, Christoffer. And Chris doesn’t suck spoons all the time.” Eva said, suddenly defensive. “It was just this one time, uh, she had a crush on you.”

Isak widened his eyes. “What the fuck,”

“What?” Eva turned to him with a grin. “It’s true. She had a crush on you back when we were in Nissen.”

“No, not that. Fucking hell.” Isak rolled his eyes. “Since when are you texting Christoffer? Christoffer Schistad?”

Schistad the sexy-looking toad. Isak hated him.

“Oh,” Eva raised her brows before turning back to her phone. “For a while now I guess.” She mumbled, and Isak could sense the guilt in her voice.

“For a while? What the hell. Eva, he played you.”

“He didn’t play me, Isak. Stop saying that.” Eva said. “I knew what I was doing. We just had a misunderstanding.”

“A misunderstanding, yeah.” Isak huffed a laugh. “He is an asshole, and a fuck boy. Just accept it.”

Eva sighed. “Maybe. But it was then.” She insisted. “He has changed a lot now. He even apologised.”

“That doesn’t change anything.” Isak muttered silently.

Eva ignored him. “Anyway, we were just texting each other memes, that’s it. Don’t start being a protective little shit again.”

“Alright, alright.” Isak raised his hands in defeat. “But if he tries doing anything with you I’m gonna break his shin. Promise.” He warned.

Eva laughed at that. “You’re so cute when you get all defensive.” She pinched his cheek, making him yelp.

“Ugh fuck off,” Isak grumbled.

.

“You know I met Even outside. He was exiting the dorms an hour ago.” Said Eva a while later as she chose an outfit to wear for that day.

Isak swiveled around, eyes wide. “Even? Even Bech Naesheim?” he asked from where he was most definitely not texting the very same Even Bech Naesheim.

Eva tilted her head at him. “Of course it’s him. Who else would it be?” She said. “I wonder what he is doing at the dormitories this early in the morning.”

Shit. shit. shit. “You were already here an hour ago?”

“Yeah, I was talking to Vilde outside her room. She wanted help choosing the club name.” Eva said lazily, barely noticing Isak’s panic.

“Oh,”

“Yeah. Do you think he slept at someone’s?” Eva turned to him then with a suspicious look.

Isak’s breath hitched. “What? Why do you think so?”

“No, just.. he looked as if he just woke up, Isak. Maybe he spent the night at someone’s?” Eva mused, her eyes glinting. “Do you think he is hooking up with someone? Omg! What if he found his soulmate?!” She squealed.

“Why do you care so much about him?” Isak snapped at her suddenly, regretting his words immediately. _Fuck. He should’ve kept quiet_.

Eva turned to him in unamusement. “Isak, just because you don’t like him doesn’t mean I am not supposed to talk about him in front of you.” She said faltly.

“Like? What the fuck, Eva. I like him okay?” _I love him. “I just-”_

“-Just hate him?” Eva supplied sarcastically. “C’mon Issy, who are you fooling? Everyone knows you and Even hate each other.” She glared.

And. Ok.

Hate was a strong word but that was probably what Isak and Even were doing outside their little bubble. _Pretending_ to be hating. 

“Honestly, I don’t understand what’s there to hate in Even. He’s so kind and charming, Issy.” Eva told him. “He even greeted with a smile when he saw me this morning.” She added with a blush.

Isak groaned to himself. That asshole. “Whatever, he is just pretentious.” he mumbled before turning back to his stuff.

“That’s your excuse?”

“Yes.” Isak shrugged. He could _hear_ Eva roll her eyes.

“You’re insufferable.” Eva finally sighed.

“Excuse me?!”

“Yes. Now stop being a jealous pretzel and get ready for Uni.” Eva responded.

Isak scoffed at her. So much for all this pretend hate.

‘ _And whose fault is that?’_ Even’s amused voice rang inside his head, and he groaned.

.

“What’s up with you?” was the first thing Jonas asked as soon as Isak joined him and his friends at lunch.

Isak looked around himself. “Me?” He said, taking a seat.

Jonas and Mahdi nodded. “Yes, bro. You.”

“What’s up with me?”

“I don’t know. You should tell.” Mahdi scoffed.

Iska frowned as he took a bite of his sandwich. But Magnus spoke before he could.

“Why do you look so.. glowy today?” He asked, looking dumbstruck and more like a well-cared ginger cat than an actual human. “so shiny.”

“Glowy? What the fuck, Mags.” Isak laughed.

“Yes, Isak. I agree.” Jonas said, squinting at Isak. “You look… fresh.”

“Did you get lucky yesterday night or what?” Mahdi asked, looking surprised but not pausing to eat his waffles. “Who was it?”

 _Fucking hell?_ Isak’s stomach churned violently all of a sudden.

“What the hell, bro? Yesterday was a Tuesday! How did you get someone to bang?” Magnus was screaming and Isak choked on his sandwich. _Oh shit_. “Are you serious? How did you get this lucky!”

Jonas shushed Magnus down in an instant with a “Chill, bro,” and turned to Isak for an answer.

Isak looked up at his friends with wide eyes, praying that he didn’t appear as red as he felt. “Uh, what are you guys talking about? I didn’t have anyone to bang. What the fuck.” He said, aiming for as if he had no clue. “Besides, how do you guys even know if I had someone to bang or not.” He added timidly.

The boys looked at him unamusedly, and Jonas leaned in with a raise of his eyebrows. “Isak, we all know you haven’t hooked up in like a month. Of course, we can tell when something is different with you, dude.” 

Isak pursed his lips. Right. Jonas had a point.

“Yes, but,” Magnus agreed, nodding and munching on his food. “we all know you had someone last night with you. Don’t lie to us, bro. Not very nice of you to keep secrets from us.”

Isak’s breath hitched for a half-second as he took in Magnus’s words. He felt the familiar feeling of guilt crawling at his sides.

“Who was it? You have to tell us.” Magnus insisted. “Also bro, wtf. It was a Tuesday? How did you even manage to score some guy. You have to teach me your ways, bro. Will you teach me this evenin-”

“No, Mags. I didn’t hook up with anyone, the hell!” Isak snapped suddenly.

The next few seconds saw Isak turning bright beetroot red as he regretted his words again. Fy faen. What was up with him today. First with Eva and then with the boys.

Magnus was just gaping and the rest two had their eyebrows up.

“No?” Magnus asked, surprised. “Then why do you look like that?” He frowned, waving a hand at Isak’s face.

The other two nodded. And Isak wished his friends weren’t this nosy. _At least they are better than the girls._

“It was just- I just slept well, okay?” He groaned out, frustrated. “I haven’t slept well in like a month. I just had a good sleep, guys. That’s it. Also why the fuck would I hook up with someone on a Tuesday? Seriously?”

It was true. Partially. Isak had slept well in days. Thanks to his boyfriend and the night they spend together yesterday.

“Bro, are you serious.” Magnus whined, making Isak frown.

“Of course.” He said.

“Ugh” Magnus groaned. “Come on. Does that mean you haven’t hooked up with anyone for like a whole month?! Oh God. How can you survive like that bro. I can’t even last a week.”

Isak rolled his eyes at him. How dramatic. Even and him would get along so well.

“That’s because you have a girlfriend, dude.” Mahdi interrupted, looking at magnus.

“Soulmate.” Magnus corrected him with a pout.

“Whatever. But still, that’s good, Issy.” Said Jonas turning to Isak. “I’m glad you got to sleep well, man.” He patted Isak’s shoulder and Isak smiled at him gratefully for not prodding the topic much further.

“Yeah, it was a nightmare watching him stay awake all night everday.” Came a new voice and Isak’s table was suddenly caged in by a group of first year girls. Eva leaned in and ruffled Isak’s curls adoringly from where she was half-glued to Noora behind Jonas’s chair. Isak swatted her off.

“Thank God, he finally slept. He even cleaned his bed and shelf. And he was way more friendlier this morning, not that he usually is. You know. All I get is a ‘piss off’ in greeting every morning.” Eva said.

Isak scowled at her.

“Isak, if you have trouble falling asleep. You should talk to someone about whatever it is that’s bothering you. Okay?” Noora said, looking at Isak with a sort of pity and concern in her eyes. It made Isak feel much worse than it should have. “It’s not good to keep everything within yourself.”

He gave a nod to her. “Yeah sure.” Intending to convey her that he was over this conversation. Thank you.

He watched Eva roll her eyes at him fondly before pecking Noora’s lips, then whispering in a low voice, “you’re so sweet.”

He turned his face away. His heart ached a bit, but he ignored it. He instead locked eyes with Sana until he lost the staring battle with her.

“So guys!” Vilde chirped suddenly, holding some very colourful flyers in her hands and the boys shared a wary look with each other. Everyone except Magnus. “We are starting a club soon.” She announced with a bright smile. “It’s called Spot your soulmate. The main theme is about helping people find their soulmates. You know, because people seriously do need help.” She said, eyes wide as if trying to convey that she was serious.

Isak wanted to disappear.

“Nei, Vilde.” Noora said, shaking her head. “Everyone finds their soulmate someway or the other. We are only going to _try_ helping them out. Not encourage life-long hookups.”

“No one is going to join this club.” Sana said in her bossy voice. “If we keep going around pleading everyone to join with some stupid flyers.”

Vilde made a face at her. “Then what else do we do?” She whined. “I made these flyers so carefully. They aren’t that bad?” Isak watched Magnus hold her hand in his’ gently.

“Of course. They look great, babe.” He said, smiling. Vilde nodded him a shy thanks, looking as if she was melting.

Isak felt a bit nauseous.

“We need more people. More support. That’s when people will realize our club is worth joining for.” Sana said. “We have to get at least one popular student though.”

“You all are joining this club,” Eva said suddenly, pointing to Isak and his friends.

“What. No way.” Isak shook his head, turning his chair away from the girls.

“Yes, you are! I didn’t give you my flyers just for you to throw them in the bin!” Vilde screamed, making everyone wince.

“What the fuck. Flyers are for.. advertising your club. Not to force join someone.” Mahdi complained.

Isak took a look at the flyer and was blinded by the stupidly bright colours.

“Yeah. But we know you all. So you all must join this.” Sana said.

“Also joining clubs helps you be more popular in Uni. Do you guys want to remain anonymous for the rest of the year? Come on, join the club. It’s all fun.” Vilde said, insisting.

Jonas and the rest of the boys shared a look with each other.

“Of course, babe. I’m joining your club.” Magnus said. “I will do anything you ask me for.” He sighed, looking lovesick.

Vilde beamed at him, before turning to the rest of the boys.

“When is it starting?” Jonas asked her.

“Next Friday.”

“Okay” he nodded. Then he looked to Mahdi who nodded, shrugging. Isak watched them suspiciously.

“What the fuck. You guys are joining ?” He blurted out.

Jonas shrugged. “Yeah. I mean, Mags is joining so-”

Isak scoffed at him. What a bullshit excuse.

“-okay, so like, it’s not a bad Idea though?” Jonas insisted. “I mean what could go wrong? I can either meet my soulmate or go home with nothing. Either way, I can spend my time doing something fun, isn’t it?”

“Yes man, I agree.” Mahdi nodded from his side.

Isak rolled his eyes. “Seriously guys?”

Jonas shrugged again. Isak groaned silently.

Noora was squinting at him. “Isak, don’t you want to find your soulmate?”

Isak’s tummy did a flip. A very painful one. Not the kind that he gets when he sees Even. It was a bad one. Unwanted one.

“No idea.” Isak shrugged, scratching his finger onto the table mindlessly. _No. He didn’t to find who his soulmate was. thank you._ Isak wished the soulmate system was abolished somehow, from this world.

“No idea? What does _that_ mean.” He heard Vilde’s outraged voice.

Eva replied before Isak could. “I can never understand him, gosh. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone be this uninterested about finding your soulmate as this boy.” She feigned a sigh.

“I am not uninterested. I just don’t want any soulmate bullshit.” Isak snapped at her. Again. Earning a flat look.

“It’s not bullshit, excuse me.” Vilde scoffed at him. “Also why don’t you want it? Who doesn’t want it?”

Isak watched Sana shrug. “I don’t too.” She said. “I am not interested in all that.”

The rest of the girls gaped at her. And Isak swiveled in his chair in surprise. 

“What? Why?” Chris said, looking up from where she had been eye-fucking Isak till now. He let out a breath of relief.

“Is it because you are muslim? You can’t kiss random people right? ” Vilde said, and Isak facepalmed right then and there. _What the fuck, Vilde._

“No, because I’m seriously _not interested_ in finding _a soulmate, Vilde._ My choice has nothing to do with my religion.” Sana glared at her.

Isak and the others watched her, impressed.

“Why so?” Isak asked.

Sana shrugged. “Because I just don’t want to. I’m happy with my life as it is.”

Wow. Okay.

Isak saluted her and earned an eyeroll instead. It still made him snort. He knew Sana way too well by now, but he never knew she wasn’t interested in a soulmate.

Sure, they had talked about religion, hate, homophobia, love, soulmates, but never had super deep conversations. Judging from the looks of the girls, she had never told them either.

Somehow, this revelation made Isak feel much warmer towards Sana. Even though he knew she might not have meant it _that_ way. The way Isak was thinking. At least not that way.

“But.. how are you going to spend your life alone? With no one by your side?” Vilde said, looking truly worried as if Sana had lost her mind. “You will be sad and lonely.”

But Noora replied to her instead, looking scandalized. “Not at all. Vilde, how many times do I have to tell you that girls can be strong and independent without having a soulmate too?”

“Yeah. True.” Jonas agreed to her. “All the ‘spend your life with your soulmate’ is bullshit anyway. You can be happy without having your soulmate by your side.”

A few nods from everyone. A few minutes of silence until Vilde spoke up again.

“Yes, but that’s just not normal.”

Fy faen. Isak wanted to skip to Biology soon. He checked the time, there were still fifteen more minutes left.

Shit. Maybe he just had to go with this for now.

He watched the girls try making Vilde understand that it was not that common for people to live without a soulmate. That it wasn’t necessary for all people to kiss and be in love with their soulmates. The topic somehow moved to aromantics and asexuals, and how they could find their soulmates and be with them without necessarily being in love with them romantically or have sex with them. That soulmate did not just mean what society implied to everyone. That it involved so much more.

Isak was tired of hearing the word soulmate over and over again. Why did no one ever talk about two lovers who weren’t soulmates?

_Maybe because it’s not accepted. Maybe because being with someone else other than your soulmate is disgusting. Maybe because people just don’t believe that they can be in love with someone other than their soulmate. Maybe.. maybe because everyone know that only soulmates can last forever._

.

“Halla,” a smooth, deep voice interrupted their tiny bubble.

Isak had been so fed up with the soulmate conversation going around their table, that he jerked up all of a sudden from where he had been snoring off lightly in his chair. Vilde had settled all the girls around their table, and somehow got Jonas’, Mahdi’ and Magnus’s names onto the list and was now excitedly explaining how her and Magnus’s first kiss had felt and tasted life. Eva tagged along after her, and soon all they were talking about was soulmates and the club. Isak had happily refused to join it.

“Oh my god. Hi Even!” Vilde squealed and Isak winced, both because of her tone and the fact that Even had stopped by their table.

“Hi, Vilde.” Even laughed, then locked his eyes with Isak for a millisecond before flashing a charming smile at everyone else. Isak wanted to kiss it off his pretty face.

“Why are you here?” He said instead, flatly.

And earned a glare from all the girls and hiss from Magnus. Great.

Even looked back at him, his expression not fazing a bit. His hair was ruffled lightly, and it suited him more than the ridiculous quiff he always wore. “Nothing important. At least not for your smug self showing off your love bites.” Even said, staring right at Isak’s throat, right below his ear. “Lucky night?” He raised his brows at him with a wicked smile.

Fuck. Isak’s face bloomed a bright pink. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. He had forgotten about the hickies. God. Only Even would use a word such as ‘love bite’.

“Oh shit, yeah,” He heard Magnus whisper in surprise. “How did we not notice that, man?”

“The hell, Issy.” Eva said, looking shocked. “You had someone over last night.”

“What the fuck. No!” Isak said, frustrated and glaring at Even. _He was going to pay for this._

“Seriously? You are still lying to us, dude?” Mahdi said.

“Isak, come on. What was wrong in telling me that you had hooked up with someone.” Eva said.

“I told you he banged someone the previous night. I told you, guys!” Magnus was screeching.

And god, Isak wanted to shut everyone up.

Even leaned against the table, looking pleased with himself. Fucking asshole. “Lying to your own friends, Isak? Not cool. Not cool.” He said suavely.

Isak glared at him. “Fuck off,” 

“Such a boring comeback.” Even smirked.

Isak wanted to scream. At everything.

“Yo, leave the kid, man. Why are you bullying him?” Mutta said, frowning from where he was standing behind Even and staring at Isak in concern.

“Kid? Bullying?” Even said, in mock outrage.

“Mutta!” Isak made grabby hands at him with a pout and Mutta walked forward and gave him half-hug, still frowning at Even as if he was hurting his baby brother. Isak loved Mutta and the boys, though he knew them only for four months or so.

The bakka boys and him formed an odd friendship after they noticed Isak and Even frequently snapping at each other in the corridors during their early days. Magnus often joked about how Isak was replacing them with Even’s friends.

“Yeah. Why are you two always fighting anyway. None of you ever tell me what’s the deal.” Mikael barged in, sipping on a fruit juice.

The girls looked like as if they couldn’t believe a couple of popular third-year boys had grouped around their table.

“There’s no deal. We just don’t like each other.” Isak said, rolling his eyes. His friends gave him looks saying ‘wtf man. Tone down. You are speaking to third years.’

Whatever. Isak ignored them.

“Exactly.” Even nodded, looking to his friends as if it was solved. “We can’t stand each other.”

“Not even a tiny bit.”

“Nope” Even shook his head.

Everyone around watched them in confusion, then exchanged glances, and for a second Isak tensed up thinking if they were suspicious but then Vilde spoke up timidly from her seat.

“Uh.. guys.” She interrupted them all, her eyes were practically bulging out of her sockets, and Isak knew what she was about to say even before she began.

“Would you like joining my club?” She said shyly, handing out her colourful flyers to the boys who took them eagerly.

“’Spot your soulmate’? Holy shit.” Adam said, checking the flyer out.

“This seems dope.” Elias laughed. “Bro, we can go join this, don’t you think?”

“Yeah. Who knows if I’ll find my soulmate.” Mikael mused. “What do you say, Ev. You might find yours too, man.” He winked at him. And Isak’s heart dropped a bit. 

The boys looked to Even for his answer, and Isak saw him rubbing his thumb against his palm. Even only did it when he was a bit nervous.

“I mean, uh, finding your soulmate is hard.” He said. “Do you think a Uni club can help us in that?”

Vilde shifted her chair, an excited smile blooming on her face. “Of course, Even! You should never underestimate these type of things. Finding is hard, but not impossible. We have so many activities and things planned out that might help you find your soulmate. Just give it a go.” She said.

“Yes, bro. We should give it a go.” Mutta said, giggling and bumping his shoulder with Even. Meanwhile, Mikael whispered something into Even’s year, making him huff a laugh.

Even locked eyes with Isak once more a few seconds later. This one was a bit longer, purposeful, a bit sad maybe. Isak averted his gaze. His heart ached a bit, but that wasn’t important right now. It always ached when it came to these types of things. Things which meant Isak could lose his Even anytime. Things which promised no future for them both together.

“We will think about it.” Even said to Vilde a few seconds later. “Thanks for inviting us to join though, Vilde.” He flashed his blinding smile at her, making her swoon like everyone always did.

“You’re very welcome.” Vilde beamed.

“Do you want to join us?” Eva then asked eagerly, gesturing to an empty seat.

Even glanced at Isak once before shaking his head. “I just wanted to invite you guys over to my party. This weekend. At mine.” He said. _Deflecting the topic._ Isak knew this tactic way too well by now. It was Even’s way of avoiding certain topics, or whenever he noticed Isak getting uncomfortable. Deflection.

“Omg really?” Vilde and Magnus said, both of them mirroring each others’ excitement. Isak could see why they were perfect for each other.

“Yeah of course.” Even smiled.

“Aww, that’s so sweet of you, Even. Thank you.” Eva said.

“Yes. You should bring your other friends too.” Elias said to the girls, wiggling his eyebrows. He yelped when Mikael poked him in the stomach.

“Oh, we will,” Vilde promised them.

“So, yeah. See you guys on Friday?” Even said, standing up straight again from where he had been leaning against the table, in Isak’s direction.

“Of course.” The girls and the boys said together. Even Jonas. _Jonas_. What was up with his friends and their obsession with Even?

“Not me,” Isak said, rolling his eyes. “I’m not coming to your lame party.” He told Even.

Even watched him with a smirk, before leaning in back again. “I never invited you though, sweetheart.” He said slowly in a low voice, making Isak shiver from his head to toe. Fy faen.

Isak would kill him later. Right now he had to school his expression and his pants which were tightening by the minute.

“Fuck. Off.” He glared at his boyfriend, who was right now a mortal enemy to him.

“Bro, bro. what is wrong with you. Why are you hurting him?” Mutta said, frowning at Even before ruffling Isak’s curls. “Ignore him, Issy. He is just becoming ruder and ruder these days.”

 _He is becoming hotter and hotter these days too._ A voice in Isak’s head said, and he wished it didn’t.

“I’m not hurting him.” Even said, frowning and looking pleased at the same time. 

“Okay. You know what? Let’s just stop this right here, guys.” Mikael said, interrupting them all, side glancing Even.

“Yeah. Good idea.” Elias agreed. “See ya guys on Friday. Isak, you are more than welcome, bro. Just ignore what Even said. He is an ass.” He waved to everyone as they all slowly walked away from their table noisily. Even raising his hands at his friends, protesting about him being an ass. 

.

“What the fuck was that.” Mahdi was the first to break the silence.

Isak started gathering his things up slowly to go before his friends started bombarding him with questions about his hook up. _He was going to end Even._

“Why do you hate Even so much, Isak?” Vilde asked as Isak got up from his chair to escape.

“He hates me, that’s why.” Isak shrugged.

He was out of the doors before anyone of them could ask anything more than that. But he did hear Chris say ‘Isak and Even would be the last people to end up as soulmates. Really. Their mutual hate between each other is legendary.’

And it made Isak sigh in relief. At least no one was suspicious about him and Even being together. This stupid idea of pretend hate was working somehow. His heart ached a bit at Chris’s words, but it was okay. It was true anyway. They weren’t soulmates. They would never be.

.

Isak’s phone pinged with notification on his table while he was in bio lab. He hadn’t noticed it before because he had gone to collect some gladiolus flowers by the professor’s desk. He and Sana were working together this week as lab partners.

* * *

Art Vandeley

How’s your day going baby

Isak tried ignoring him, but he gave up two minutes later.

Shitty

Oh why?

You almost exposed us both

In front of my friends, Even

To the whole uni

They didn’t guess who you were with last night though

They would never in a million years think it could be me

Yeah but still

That was so risky Even

Fy faen

Come on, baby

It was fun though?

Isak?

Oh no

Kay I’m sorry bby

Talk to me plss

Please??

* * *

Isak snorted, imagining Even’s pouty face staring at his phone.

* * *

You said I wasn’t invited to the party

Seriously?

Um yeah?

Who says that to their boyfriend?

Fuck it

what

Come down to the washrooms

I’ll make it up to you

No way

Yes you are

Come now

Quick before its break again

No one is in the stalls

Ugh

I love you

Even no

I’m just not coming

We can’t do this anymore

:(

* * *

Isak frowned at his screen, a bit frustrated.

* * *

I’m serious

What do you mean you can’t do this anymore

I can’t risk us both

Neither can I 

Isak let out a sigh.

We can’t be this reckless

* * *

We can’t be seen. We can’t be caught.

* * *

We won’t

You don’t know that

Maybe not

But I will love you till my last breath

…

I promise

Even

Don’t make promises you can’t keep

I can

And I will

* * *

Isak stared at the screen for several minutes until he could feel his eyes burn hot and Even’s words sunk in. His heart was melting, and fucking hell, this wasn’t a time for him to get emotional. He was in the middle of a lab. 

* * *

Okay

Okay?

Yeah

Coming down to the washroom then? ;)

Nope

Ouch

No more meeting each other today

You caused enough suspicion already

I didn’t mean to :(

You absolutely did

Also

This is a punishment for exposing about my last night

To my friends

Ouch again

I deserved that I guess

Sad life of EBN

Very sad

* * *

Isak smiled at his phone.

From the corner of his eye, Sana was stealing suspicious glances at him. So he shot up a quick goodbye to Even and turned his phone off after that before getting to work.

.

It was evening. Around eight.

And somehow, Isak’s dorm was filled with Eva and the girls who were loudly discussing their club.

Isak hoped he wouldn’t be sporting a headache the next day.

Eva had tried coaxing about his hookup from last night as much as she could, and after she was fully satisfied with all the fake answers Isak had given, she forgave him and went back to her discussion about the club.

He was on his bed, burrowed deep in his fluffy blankets as he worked on an assignment with headphones in when his phone started ringing.

_Art Vandeley._

He excused himself from the girls and got outside. It was chilly. And the fact that he didn’t have his blanket’s warmth now made him shiver more.

He took the call only when he was by the balcony on the south side of his suite.

“Hey,” he said softly, staring off into the night. The moon was full today.

“Hey,” Even echoed on the other end.

They didn’t speak for a while. Isak just hearing Even’s rapid breathing through his phone. Why was he breathing so fast? What had he done? Isak blushed.

“The moon is full today.” Even said finally.

“Yes,” Isak nodded. Then, “What’s up?”

He imagined Even outside in his own balcony at his huge home, staring at the moon just like Isak was doing right now. He felt love bloom inside of him.

“Nothing much.” Even replied. “Just thinking about you. As always.” 

Isak licked his lips, smiling. He didn’t kiss Even today after that morning. He missed his lips. 

“I miss your lips.” He said aloud.

He heard Even sigh at the other end. “I miss yours’ too, baby.”

“Fuck, we are so sappy, aren’t we?” Isak laughed. “You kissed me this morning and I’m missing you so much already.”

_You ruined me for anyone else._

Even sighed again, deeply this time. “What to do. My boyfriend forbade me from meeting him anymore today. I can’t give him anymore kisses.”

Isak rolled his eyes, his lips quirking up in a smile. “Fuck off.”

“What. It is not a lie.”

“Mhm,”

“Had dinner?”

Isak shook his head. “No. Not yet. You?”

“Yeah, you know how mum is.” Even chuckled. And Isak imagined Even’s mum dragging Even out of his room to have food on time. He was glad Even had parents like them. Isak missed them too. They were nothing but kind and sweet. Even was a perfect reflection of them.

“I miss you,” Isak said, leaning his head against the wall.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Sucks that I can’t hold you right now, isn’t it?” Even said.

“Exactly.” And for a moment Isak regretted telling Even off to not meet him again. He shouldn’t have said that.

“Wish you were here,” he sighed, pouting at the dark night dressed in sparkly stars and full moon with carved craters.

“Yeah.” Even said. They were both speaking in a low voice, but soft tone, meant only for them. It wasn’t even purposeful, it just was happening on its own.

“You look so fucking beautiful.” Even cut his train of thoughts with something akin to love and wonder in his voice.

Isak paused, surprised, then giggled at that, blushing an undoubted pink. “I do?” He asked shyly.

“Yeah, more than the moon you are watching right now.”

Isak smiled and frowned at the same time. “How do you know I am watching the moon.”

“Look down the balcony.” Even said instead.

And Isak did.

There was Even. Standing two floors down, on the tiny ceiling of a window. He looked giant and ridiculous as he swayed right and left on the small platform he was standing on. Isak laughed at him, surprised.

“What the fuck.”

Even started climbing up and up and up. Until he finally reached the balcony and Isak helped him get down.

“Even. Why did you climb the balcony? What are you doing here?” Isak asked, surprised, he couldn’t believe this was real.

Fuck, Even could make anything seem like fantasy.

“I wanted to surprise you.” Even said instead, simply, before he unwrapped a package and gave it to Isak.

They were _scrambled eggs._

Oh.

Even’s promise that morning. 

“ _Now_?” Isak said in disbelief. But a smile was blooming on his face nevertheless.

Even nodded to him. “You wanted to taste. And I made it.”

Isak smelled the delicious smells coming off from the warm eggs, bacon and sausage. The container was hot in his hands and he wanted to delve right into it. His mouth was watering. Shit, it had been too long since he had eaten Even’s food. The cold weather was such a contrast to the delicious hot food in his hands.

“Looks good?” Even asked, looking pleased at Isak’s reaction.

Isak nodded eagerly, a smile blooming on his face as he took a bite. “Fucking hell. This is so good.” He moaned. “Are you even for real?” He said with wonder to Even. The campus food was nothing compared to this.

He was glad they were in the dark, away from the prying eyes of his fellow students because then, Even was kissing him. Dragging his lips between his teeth and coaxing an unholy sound out of Isak’s mouth.

“I love you.” Isak whispered, giggling.

“I love you more.” Even said quickly between their kisses. 

“fuck no.”

“fuck yes.”

“liar,”

“that’s a lie.”

Isak didn’t care that he was practically moaning right now. He didn’t stop Even. He didn’t want to. The moon and the stars watched them shamelessly in between the drifting, pale grey clouds.

A long while after, they both parted their lips off each others’ bodies, breathing heavily, sporting similar hard-on’s and flushed faces.

“Are you okay?” Isak asked.

“Yes.” Even nodded, quick but soft. He stroked Isak’s cheekbone. The younger boy leaned into his touch. “I could never be hurt because of you. All you give me is love.”

Isak rolled his eyes, his lips quirked up in a smile as Even grinned at him. “So cheesy, gosh.”

“But it’s true.” His boyfriend protested.

“Yea yea,”

“You don’t believe me?” Even widened his eyes dramatically.

“I do.” Isak affirmed.

They watched each other for a while. Isak got lost in the shiny, luring specs in Even’s blue, blue eyes.

“You didn’t have to climb the walls to meet me, gosh.” Isak said in disbelief then.

“I did though. Just to impress my boyfriend.” Even grinned. “To surprise him.”

Isak felt like exploding.

“I told you no more meeting me today.” He pointed out instead.

Even gave him a shrug. “What to do. I know you way too better than you know yourself. I knew you would miss me.”

And it was true. Very true. It sometimes scared Isak how much Even knew him inside and out, he knew things about Isak that he himself didn’t think about. It was both so intimate, and scary.

“You’re such a dork.” He mumbled, melting in Even’s embrace.

“Your dork.” Even teased. “Go now. Before Eva or someone else comes looking for you.” He whispered to him in the ear. And Isak felt himself nodding.

Just one more minute.

He returned back after another half hour. After he had happily finished Even’s food, after he had his share of kisses from his boyfriend, after he pushed Even into the elevator forcefully (which was working by now, thank god) when he said he would climb down the walls again.

Everything was good again.

.

_It was two months past since Isak had started attending the Uni. And by now it was getting pretty difficult for him to control himself around the mop-haired giraffe who had been chasing after him since the first day. Isak a month ago might have believed that all this frustration was because Even was an asshole and that Isak hated him. But right now, he knew it wasn’t true. That it was the complete opposite._

_So one drunken night, he said sorry to his innocent past self and found himself kissing Even. Even, who was kissing him back, greedily as if he had been holding himself back all this time._

_Maybe they were a bit drunk, but not too much that both of them would start resenting each other the next day. They made out, and made out and made out in the dark corner where no one could spot them._

_They made out finally after holding each other back for what felt like a thousand years. It felt so good. Even’s lips felt so good against Isak’s. He was drunk in love._

_._

_The next day saw realization dawn upon Isak. They both had kissed. Kissed. Kissed. And yet…._

_Even looked nervous and a bit giddy when he met Isak at the hallway. The first thing he said was, ‘did you taste it too?’_

_No._

_Isak didn’t._

_He didn’t say it out loud._

_Isak didn’t feel like tiny rainbows were bursting in his mouth, or taste the pink clouds rolling off his tongue. He didn’t feel like volcanoes were spitting out sweet chocolate like Eva had told him. He didn’t feel any explosions like Magnus had described to him. He had only felt Even. Even. And Even._

_Even said he had never felt this with anyone else while he looked deep into Isak’s eyes with that kind of gaze that made Isak go weak in his knees._

_Soulmates. When two soulmates kissed each other for the first time, they tasted the same thing. The same unexplainable but wonderful taste that everyone talked about. They said that it would be the best thing they would taste in their life. That it would mark the start of their life together. That’s how they would know they were each others’._

_Isak’s heart shattered into million pieces inside his chest. Because they weren’t soulmates. Couldn’t be. He hadn’t tasted anything besides Even. Even and his beautiful, beautiful plush lips._

_To him, that was enough. But not to the society though, not to the rest of the world. Maybe not to Even himself. Even would most probably reject him._

_Definitely reject him. Not most probably._

_A day or two later, Isak decided to tell Even, ready for the older boy to break his heart and leave him because they weren’t soulmates. Because let’s be real, dating someone who wasn’t your soulmate? No way. Even Isak himself was opposed to that, but not so much anymore since Even barged into his life taking all of his attention._

_He braced himself for the worst. Why was the world so cruel? Why couldn’t he ever have someone he wanted? Why couldn’t he have Even as his soulmate?_

_But when Isak told Even the truth, all that resulted was a tight hug, and lots of kisses to his hair. He couldn’t believe Even hadn’t just snapped at him and left him already._

_“It’s okay,” Even whispered into his curls. “I don’t care.”_

_I don’t care? I DON’T CARE?_

_Isak had yelled at him for not leaving him already. He had a soulmate waiting for him out there, for god’s sake. And Even yelled right back that he would never. That he hadn’t chased after Isak all this time hoping he would turn out to be his soulmate._

_Isak couldn’t believe this was happening. They both left each other with broken hearts that day dramatically after causing a scene in the campus. And that’s how the rumors about them both hating each other started spreading out._

_Both of them somehow ended up in each others’ arms a week later at a party, with teary faces and still-broken hearts. They forgave each other with sweet apologizes and confessions._

_._

_The month-end saw them both be disgustingly in love._

_Isak was in love with Even. Even was in love with Isak. They were in love with each other_. _And there was no turning back. They couldn’t turn back even if they wanted to._

_None of them meant for it to go this way. But it did._

_They were in love._

_That’s it. That’s all that mattered._

_They might not have had the ‘soulmate kiss’. They might not be each others’ soulmates._

_But it was okay. They could make it work. It was pretty risky. But there was no other way. They were two young boys in love. How could they stop their feelings?_

_So yes, they could work it out somehow. Neither of them was looking for the ‘soulmates’ anyway._

.

Right now, three more months later, Isak knew for sure they weren’t soulmates.

And the realization hurt sometimes, but it was okay.

They had no problem with it. At least for now.

They were in love, and their feelings were all that mattered. Fuck society’s expectations. They could both live this way. Maybe in secret. For how long, no one knew.

.


End file.
